


Cursed And Blessed

by havik2006v10



Category: The Umbrella Academy serie
Genre: Apocalypse, Doomsday, F/M, Humor, Love, OC, Season 1, Season 2, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, klaus hargreeves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: Jira was one of the 43 children, born the same day as the children of The Umbrella Academy. She lived a difficult childhood, staying alive while fighting her demons, not knowing if she was blessed or cursed. She was afraid of herself and the things surrounding her and not knowing how to control the hellbound creatures made her lock herself away from the real world. Living on the streets and rooftops without anyone knowing she existed. She was doomed and could never be helped. Well, that was what she thought.Klaus Hargreeves X Jira 'Stone' (OC)#The Umbrella Academy
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves x OC (probably)
Kudos: 2





	1. I'm Not Alone, I Never Have Been

October 1, 1989, my birth date. Sometimes I wished I was never born on that day, but here I was. The breeze was freezing cold and the night was as dark as the color black. No stars were lighting up the world and the moon was covered by the clouds. I was roaming through the wet streets while in a blink of an eye everything turned black, not only the sky. I found myself in a dark space, no longer on earth and already knew what was about to happen. I covered my eyes and a bright light caused by a big fire lit up the dark space, seeing a big shadow before me. 

"Missed me?" 

"Get out of my head." 

"Jira.... Jira. Listen. How many times have I told you, I stay." 

Shaking my head and keeping my eyes covered, I was recalled to earth with the same shadow still next to me. His body was given more form and horns were visible, as were his unnatural eye color. 

“I want to be alone.” 

"You stubborn-... last time... you will never be alone and have never been alone, understand?!" 

"Fuck off."

The man had been with me as long as I can remember. As I grew up he had followed me, helped me, sometimes scared and threatened me. Showing up for fun or at times I freaked out by the other voices in my head. I wasn't crazy, I knew those were other kind of voices. No, mine felt like they were trying to escape to this world and I was the only one who stood in the way between a portal from here to another world and the other way around. 

"Why can't you just accept me? That would be much easier." 

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at the horned creature and narrowed my eyes. 

"Finally." 

"Now, explain to me what I am." I pointed at the man-like demon and signed that he had to proceed. 

"First of all. My name is Lucifer. You, as one of the special born children, have the ability called Demonokinesis. You're the person that connects us demons to the real world as we are connected with you. As for your strengths beside Demonokinesis, you have blood control, hypnosis, rejuvenation and incineration which all is in the categorie of you and I, demons. Oh, and you have a freaky change when you use your ability.” 

"And that means?" 

"You have Google, right?" He raised his eyebrow while folding his hand behind his back before turning himself around away from me and walked further. 

"Jesus." 

I grabbed my phone trying to google it while I kept walking and without looking in front of me, I ran into a big container. The demon beside me laughed it's ass off as I grabbed my head to stop the spinning. 

"Humans with their phones." Lucifer sighed before looking back at me with a big smirk across his face. "You know I was just kidding about the google thing, you really thought google knows what such thing is?" 

"How fucking annoying can a demon be?" I slapped my forehead and buried afterwards my face into my palms. 

"Well, I'm the upper demon and I'm not even te worst." 

"For fuck sake. Why couldn't I have been born with, I don't know, Telepathy?" 

"Yeah, really a bummer." 

He spoke with a sarcastically tone in his voice, making me almost kill him in annoyance. Without noticing myself, a head popped up out of the big container filled with trash. Lucifer had left out of nowhere and, now it was more quieter than before, I slowly sneaked up at the man who was trying to clearly find something that didn't belong to him, it also seemed like he was talking to someone that wasn't there. Maybe he was crazy or maybe something familiar to me. 

"Damn it, where's dad's stuff?" 

The man stood up straight while rubbing the crook of his neck, making me stare up and not notice the sudden garbage bag being hurled at my head. I almost fell to the ground when it wasn't for the demon that returned and had, without effort, pulled me to my feet before I even hit the ground. 

"Watch out, you fucking idiot." He spoke in a hushed tone so the man in the trashy shit hole wouldn’t suspect anything and with that the demon faded again before I was able to respond to him. 

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to find whatever... priceless crap was in that priceless box so that Poco will get off my ass!" The man had not noticed a younger kid climbing down the escape stairs, but the kid didn't seemed to mind the crazy way he acted, he rather seemed to expect it. 

"I'd ask what you're up to, Klaus, but then it occurred to me... I don't care." 

"Hey!" The garbage man nervously laughed while tumbling closer to the side of the garbage box he was in. "You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?" 

"This one involved the least amount of talking. Or so I thought." 

"Hey, hey, hey, so... you need any more company today? I could, uh... clear my schedule." I still stood behind the container, eavesdropping the two while hoping they wouldn't find me. They both clearly were not expecting company so it was better to try and stay hidden. 

"Looks like you've got your hands full." The boy placed his hands on his backpack and smiled sarcastically to the man named Klaus. 

"Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I'm just-.. I just misplaced something. That's all. Oh! Found it! Thank god!" He sighed, trying to sound relieved while he swam up from the trash with a half eaten donut in his hand, taking a bite afterwards he had shown it to the smaller boy. 

"Delicious." 

"I'm done funding your drug habit." 

"Come on! You don't-.. maybe I just wanna hang out with my brother. Not you! ¡Mi hermano! I love you! Even if you can't love yourself!" The boy had walked off and climbed into a car before slamming the car door shut, after, the engine started and he drove off.

"He will love me back!" The man yelled again towards the wall on the right of him with me still questioning if it was, like his brother mentioned earlier, his drug habit or beyond that. 

"Wait, what? There was a demon? I can't see demons, can I? I don't understand you, stop talking there is no woman here. Ben, shut up! How could a woman summon demons just like that? An ability same as us? 1 October 1989? I truly do-... wait!” 

Klaus seemed to have a conversation with something that wasn't his imagination, making it clear with the 1 October 1989 reference he made. I thought it would be the best timing to just step away from the container and make a conversation with the hope to find out more about the birthday nonsense. Slowly, I aloud myself to be visible and stepped out of the shadow caused by the garbage to face the weird man.


	2. Same People, Different Abilities

"Wait, what? There was a demon? I can't see demons, can I? I don't understand you, stop talking there is no woman here. Ben, shut up! How could a woman summon demons just like that? An ability same as us? 1 October 1989? I truly do-... wait!" 

Klaus seemed to have a conversation with something that wasn't his imagination, making it clear with the 1 October 1989 reference he made. I thought it would be the best timing to just step away from the container and make a conversation with the hope to find out more about the birthday nonsense. Slowly, I aloud myself to be visible and stepped out of the shadow caused by the garbage to face the weird man.

~~~

"Hello... Klaus, right?" I rubbed my upper arm while staring up at the man quietly before he suddenly jumped out of the container and knocked of the leftovers from the trash from his clothing before offering me his hand. 

"Yeah, names Klaus...." He smiled slightly while rubbing the crook of his neck. 

"I'm Jira." 

I gently took his hand and shook it before smiling back. 

"Ben told m-.... um.... I mean-.." 

"Whatever you want to tell me, it probably won't sound crazy to me. I think we have something similar." 

"Um.. lets say I can speak with the dead, would that sound crazy to you?" 

"No. Not really." I chuckled while he crazily pointed next to him, in my eyes signing to thin air, but in his maybe the guy called Ben. My eyes slightly lit up, happy I found someone who had something pretty similar, or he was really crazy. Only, the first option made more sense to me. I let myself lean against the wet wall while Klaus opened his mouth to try and say something to me, only the first time he stumbled a bit over his words, making him start over again. 

"Well yeah, I can talk to the dead." Quickly he changed the subject. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded in response. 

"Same to you... and Ben." I pointed to the right of him where not a minute ago he was signing to himself and I saw his eyes glare to the thin air, I think that was because Ben started to talk to Klaus. 

"Ben loves meeting you too." 

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes while he spoke up and I had to probably tell Klaus about me, he told the truth as well. 

"I think I own you an explanation. I have the ability that is called Demonokinesis. I don't really know much about it, only that Satan is on my ass every fucking day." 

A high chuckle was heard from the weird man and I bursted into laughter as well. 

"Well, if you want to hang out sometimes, tell me more about yourself and meet more people like us then come to the Umbrella Academy. It's literally around the corner. I have to go." With speed he ran away from me and I couldn't hide the smirk that was painted on my face. With curiosity I turned around the corner Klaus had told me to and spotted a beautiful big building before me. I was hesitating whether I was going to knock on the door and enter it or wait till I know for sure Klaus would be back, but eventually decided to knock onto the big doors.

"I don't have time." The door was almost closed before my eyes if it wasn't for Lucifer to keep his foot between the door. 

"Klaus told me to visit this place." I stared and from behind the door I could hear a sigh. The man with bad shaved hair and black clothing opened the door again, watching the devil with a shocked and confused face expression before signing I could come in without the demon. 

"Who are you?" 

"Jira Stone, I was born on October 1st 1989. Klaus told me I could find other people like him and I here."

"Great. I'm Diego.... Meet Allison. Allison this is Jira, something like us." The man called Diego turned a darker skinned woman around before running up the stairs. 

"He is in a bad mood. You want something to drink?" 

"Yeah, thank you." 

~~~ 

After hours of talking with Allison, three other persons stormed in, after Diego walked downstairs and Klaus walked into the living room, waving at me. 

"Who's this?" 

"No time." Five, the boy I had spotted in the alley back a few hours ago cut off the tall man's question and shook his head. I hadn't noticed a small TV being placed on the bar and a small tape started to play, showing a murder on the old screen. 

"I mean, do you really think Mom would hurt Dad?" 

"You haven't been home in a long time, Vanya. Maybe you don't know Grace anymore." 

I sat down onto the sofa while my mind tried to remember the names and appearances as the group grew quiet for a moment. 

Luther, Number One, possesses superhuman strength and durability. Diego, Number Two, has the power to manipulate thrown objects such as knives or bullets while in flight. Allison, Number Three, has the ability to influence events by prefacing any statement with 'I heard a rumor.' Klaus, Number Four, can communicate with the dead. Five, Number Five, ability to time travel. Ben, Number Six, deceased. Power to summon eldritch creatures through a portal to another dimension located in his body. And Vanya, Number Seven, no powers. 

"But before we talk any further, who brought her into our home and why is she here?" 

"Klaus brought me in, I'm Jira Stone. Born on October 1st 1989, exactly the same as you all. I... I have Demonokinesis, but no control over it, that's why Klaus wanted to help me."


	3. I Was Never Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this fic. If you want moe experience or taste of the story. On my Wattpad I have her outfits per chapter and more. The link down here brings you to my Wattpad where you can read the story as well. If the link doesn’t work, copy it and paste it into google. ❤️
> 
> https://my.w.tt/KT0Sbgzk08

Luther, Number One, possesses superhuman strength and durability. Diego, Number Two, has the power to manipulate thrown objects such as knives or bullets while in flight. Allison, Number Three, has the ability to influence events by prefacing any statement with 'I heard a rumor.' Klaus, Number Four, can communicate with the dead. Five, Number Five, ability to time travel. Ben, Number Six, deceased. Power to summon eldritch creatures through a portal to another dimension located in his body. And Vanya, Number Seven, no powers. 

"But before we talk any further, who brought her into our home and why is she here?" 

"Klaus brought me in, I'm Jira Stone. Born on October 1st 1989, exactly the same as you all. I... I have Demonokinesis, but no control over it, that's why Klaus wanted to help me."

~~~

"She has to leave, Klaus don't bring a stranger in the house!" Luther stated as he pointed at me. I could identify he was the most careful and alert of the group. When I was about to grab my jacket and wave goodbye, a tired voice spoke up. 

"She can stay..." I turned my head around seeing Diego glance at me before I nodded back. "If he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroners report."

"Well, I don't need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes."

"Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision." Diego stepped closer to the small, old television and pressed a little button on the left side on it. "Look closer. Dad has his monocle. Mom stands up. Monocle's gone." 

"Oh, yeah." Klaus chuckled beside me while eating a kind of chips and I gave him a shoulder bump, signing he had to be a little more serious because what I could understand out of this situation was that their father had died and they tried to find the cause of it. I slowly and silently shoved a bar chair my way so I could sit on it and listen to the guys arguing. It still felt like I didn't belong in this environment, but it was nice to have some company, well, some company that wasn't demon-like like it would normally be in my head to annoy me. 

"She wasn't poisoning him. She was... taking it. To clean it."

"Then where is it? No, I've searched the house, including all her things. She doesn't have it." 

"That's because I took it from her. After the funeral." 

"You've had the monocle this whole time? What the hell, Diego!" 

"Give it to me!" Everybody started to attack Diego with words and demands and he just watched the ground, trying to make them understand he didn't have it anymore. 

"I threw it away." 

"You what?!" Luther and Allison scoffed. 

"Look, I knew that if you found it on mom, you'd lose your shit, just like you're doing now." Diego had drew a knife aiming it to the large man ahead of him. 

"Diego, you son of a bitch!"

"Hey. No. Calm down. Look, I know dad wasn't exactly an open book. But I do remember one thing he said. Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker, but... also a protector."

"What does that mean?" With a questioning look, Allison questioned Vanya. 

"She was programmed to intervene if someone's life was in jeopardy-...."

"Well, if her hardware is degrading, then.... we need to turn her off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. She is not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet. She feels things, I've seen it!" It seemed like Diego had a strong liking towards his raiser even though she probably had done something terrible. 

"She just stood there, Diego, and watched our father die."

"I'm with Luther." 

"Surprise, surprise-..." 

"Shut up." 

"I-.. I don't-..." 

"Yeah, she shouldn't get a vote." Diego was a about to leave the room, but was stopped by Vanya who was actually going to agree with the short tempered man. I didn't really understand why the most of them hated Vanya, maybe because she didn't have any powers. 

"Okay, she should get a vote. What about you, stoner boy? What do you got." 

"Oh, so, what? You need my help now? Oh, 'Get our of the van, Klaus! Well, welcome back to the van.'" 

"What van?" 

"What's it gonna be, Klaus?" 

Out of a sudden I got a chill running down my spine and a shadow appeared before me. "I'm with the black clothed man. And you are too." Lucifer his red eyes met mine and I lifted my hands in surrender. 

"Of course, lord Satan." I spoke up as sarcastic as possible and big black horns became visible, making me back down a bit. 

"I'm with Diego, because screw you! And if Ben were here, he’d agree with me.” Klaus hissed afterwards saying Ben agreed which made me chuckle as I knew Ben probably wouldn’t and Lucifer made his way behind me. 

“That’s four-.. to two.”

“Vote’s not final yet.”

“What?”

“Five’s not here. The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that.”

“Right.” 

“No, we should wait.” Vanya had told the ground and without hesitation they all left, leaving me, Vanya and Diego alone into the living room. Well, not for long as Diego spotted their mother standing alone into a hallway. He quickly walked to her and they started a conversation while Vanya started walking towards her as well, leaving me all alone into the big mansion-like building. It was the best to just sit down and wait for the family to come back, or at least a half of them. Waiting, I saw Diego stumbling off of the stairs and we locked gazes. 

“Why did you made me stay?”

“I want to help people. That’s how I am. I had some troubles too when I was younger.” 

“That’s why you wanted to defend your mother?” Diego only nodded at me in response before staring out of the window.


	4. Get Out Of My Head

"No, we should wait." Vanya had told the ground and without hesitation they all left, leaving me, Vanya and Diego alone into the living room. Well, not for long as Diego spotted their mother standing alone into a hallway. He quickly walked to her and they started a conversation while Vanya started walking towards her as well, leaving me all alone into the big mansion-like building. It was the best to just sit down and wait for the family to come back, or at least a half of them. Waiting, I saw Diego stumbling off of the stairs and we locked gazes. 

"Why did you made me stay?"

"I want to help people. That's how I am. I had some troubles too when I was younger." 

"That's why you wanted to defend your mother?" Diego only nodded at me in response before staring out of the window.

~~~

"It's okay if you stay here, you know?"

"That would be nice." I couldn't take my eyes of the beautiful garden as I answered Diego. 

"I will talk to mom. You can go wherever you like, if anybody doesn't agree with that, tell them I gave you permission." 

"Thank you, again." I chuckled as he was still leaning against the window. In a blink of an eye he pushed himself off of the window and walked out of the hallway, disappearing out of my vision. It was already getting late and I waited, watching the beautiful hot sun go down and seeing the clear blue sky turning darker within minutes. Finally being able to take my eyes of the beautiful black sky, I turned around to see Klaus stand behind me. 

"Klaus?" 

"Jira, I... hello." 

"You're okay." Then I noticed he was probably naked under the towel he had wrapped around him. "You were going to take a bath?"

"Yeah, I didn't know I would meet you along the way." 

I bursted into laughter and signed that he could just walk up the stairs. 

"Nothing wrong right, you're covered up so no problem." 

He shrugged, confirming I was right and he, like always, clumsy walked up the big stairs. When I was all along again, I couldn't resist my tiredness and let myself fall onto the soft sofa. Around me I could hear the footsteps from the umbrella members, but I was half asleep, not being able to open my eyes I just listened to the footsteps. After a hour the footsteps suddenly became heavier and it felt like a fire was burning up inside me. Being unable to breath I awoken and shot upright, seeing Lucifer with a finger over his mouth, signing to me to be silent. 

"Silence." 

"You woke me up?" The shadow formed man nodded at me, he probably hadn't taken his human form because he could flee way faster in this form. "Next time just shake me awake and not burning me up from the inside." 

I could see a white smirk through the shadow and he shook his head, pointing to two persons who didn't seem like on of us. 

"I should hide if I was you." Rolling my eyes I silently ran upstairs. 

"What now?" 

"No idea." He whispered while standing behind me. 

"You're the devil, can't you just like, burn them?" 

"You're my border, the ruler over me, so no I can't." 

"Fine, then tell me what to do." The shadow came closer, while he took his steps he became more human like, except for his unnatural eyes, and he bended over to my ear. Grabbing my arms he raised them slightly. 

"Close your eyes and tighten your arms." I did as he asked and closed my eyes. My head felt like it was spinning, people calling for me, screaming for me. Like they were trying to scratch my head open to get out. Suddenly I was shocked when I heard gunshots downstairs and failed to listen to the man. 

"Listen! Do as I say, they won't hurt you, they are busy with your friends!" I took a deep breath and followed his instructions again. 

"Now, do what you want most." My breath got stuck in my throat from what he had ordered me to do, I couldn't do that. I don't know what it would do. 

"Clear your mind, let them free." 

With fear, I tried to breath again and I opened my eyes feeling like a fire shot through me. Tough, it didn't feel like the unpleasant fire from Lucifer, this felt amusing and energetic. 

"Open your eyes." 

I slowly opened my eyes and looked back, seeing a blood colored portal behind me, letting Dark figures surround the room and I swallowed, thinking I did this. A portal to hell, summoning demons, controlling them. Well, I don't know if I could control them yet. I mean Lucifer wasn't under my control, but he wasn't totally free as well. I tighten my arms more thinking about closing the blood colored portal close and it slowly while struggling closed. Then it hit me, I spotted the same colored fluid coming from my hands, floating above it. 

"Is th.. that-.." 

"Yes, that's blood. Doesn't matter. Think about what you want them to do and focus!!" 

Inhaling deeply and exhaling again, I thought of what I wanted them to do and suddenly movement was seen in the dark demon-like creators. 

"Now, you don't have to do shit and let them do the work. Seek a mirror." 

"What." 

"I said, do as I say." 

"Fine! But after this you fuck off." 

"Deal." I could see the same smirk appear on Lucifers face and went to the bathroom, seeking for a mirror. On my way I could spot Klaus dancing around the rooms with his music in his ears and I tried to warn them, making him dance even faster away from me. I didn't understand shit and sprinted to the bathroom, staring into the mirror I almost passed out. Blood red eyes, black/white horns.


	5. Embrace And Surround Me

"I said, do as I say." 

"Fine! But after this you fuck off." 

"Deal." I could see the same smirk appear on Lucifers face and went to the bathroom, seeking for a mirror. On my way I could spot Klaus dancing around the rooms with his music in his ears and I tried to warn them, making him dance even faster away from me. I didn't understand shit and sprinted to the bathroom, staring into the mirror I almost passed out. Blood red eyes, black/white horns. 

~~~

Leaning forwards into the sink, splashing some cold water into my face, hoping I would wake up and know it was just a dream. But when I, afraid, straightened my back again I could see it all over again. All I remember was hitting the sink with my head before it went black. 

~~~ 

"LET.. HER.. GO." 

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly awoken from the darkness and heard Luther yell from downstairs. Scrambling up from the cold floor, I grabbed my head, hearing terrible scratches of nails and harsh screams fading into my head before a massive headache started to set in. Lucifer was no where to be seen and desperately tried to contact him. He didn't show up and it made me somehow concerned. I kept trying to make him appear before me, but nothing happened. Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and tensing up I raised my arms. Doing exactly what he had told me, Lucifer became visible through his smoke. 

"Lucifer?"

"Since when do you like it to see me?" 

I couldn't hide smile and embraced the devil, not thinking anymore. "Since a minute ago." He too, enveloped me in his arms and soon had let go quickly, same as me. 

"Now, let's kill those fuckers since they passed out." 

Staring at Lucifer with an raised eyebrow, I shook my head. 

"Later. First let's see if the rest is okay." 

"Sure." 

Lucifer nodded at me before disappearing, with idea he was around and I was able to control my ability a little, I was okay with exposing myself to the danger that would follow if the intruders would wake up. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS!" I heard Allison scream towards Luther while I stumbled through the defeated woman and man. 

I had walked off to Allison and Luther with Diego being annoyed by them. 

"I WAS DOING FINE!!"

"Oh yeah, you really had them-..." Meanwhile I was stepping through the broken glass, I suddenly saw the man and woman raising to their feet's with ease and before I could warn my 'friends' a voice was heard echoing through the rooms. "Ever hear of a rope-a-dope?!!" 

Quickly I was grabbed by a strong arm and was pulled with me while bright shots were seen in the hallway. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GO!!" 

"LUTHER!! GO!!" 

Within seconds, hiding behind a sofa, it was silent again and a soft voice was able to be heard form a distance. 

"Hello? Guys, is everyone okay? Hello? Guys?" Making myself visible from behind the sofa, I could see Vanya outrunning a sling knot, but was hit afterwards. Raising my arms I tried to stop the man and blood was floating into my hands, but then something else happened then I expected. Blood was floating out of the man to my way, me observing all of it. Scared of what I did I let my hands fall to the sides of my body and the man started to breath again and seemed to have his strength back. With wide eyes I could see Luther in the doorway, but he soon snapped out of it and loosened his neck. 

"Hey asshole." 

The man tried to attack, but he was stopped by the strong man, pulling his weapon out of his grip while throwing it behind him. Punching him a few times in the stomach, Luther was grabbed and thrown across the room, but had stood up soon after. I on the other hand, had switched my attention to Vanya who had hit her head pretty badly. 

"YOU, DEMON GIRL, GET VANYA OUR OF HERE." 

"NAMES JIRA." 

"PLEASE, JIRA?" 

I had placed my arm under Vanya's so I could support her and escort her out of the fighting area. Running around for awhile we ended up where Luther was laying under a chandelier. Shocked I placed my free hand over my mouth, covering it. But to my surprise with full strength he had got himself free from it, his upper body visible to us. 

"Holy shit." 

He didn't seem to like the idea we saw him like that and he ran up the stairs. 

"Did you know?" 

"No." 

~~~

"Mom. You okay?" 

"Of course I am." 

"You didn't hear the noises? The guys in the masks that just shot up the house." Slowly I was eavesdropping Diego and his mom, who seemed slightly off and chuckled softly. 

"What are you talking about, silly?" 

The beautiful dresses up woman continued humming when Diego sat down next to her. He noticed that she was slightly of as well, sewing into her own skin. Sadly his eyes became bloodshot and his lip trembled with every movement her made. As last gently grabbing her arm. Opening the source of her power. 

"What are you doing?"

"It's gonna b... be-..o..." he cried softly not being able to speak like he lost his tongue. 

"Remember what we worked on. Just picture the word in your mind." 

"It's gonna be okay..." He stated while stuttering a bit. "Mom." And then her eyes weren’t as light as they had been. Her humming had stopped, making the room completely silent and her beautiful smile had not been that bright anymore.


End file.
